Killing Spree
by SneakyMooses
Summary: Canada is tired of being unnoticed and with the arrival of his 2p Matthew he takes the opportunity to get back at the nations. Does it go to far? My summary's suck. The rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

He felt no regret looking down at his brothers corpse, the blood pooling around his head from the one bullet wound on the back of his neck, but there was still a feeling of slight, joy maybe, Canada didn't quite know.

"What do you feel?" His 2p asked

"I don't know I think joy but I'm not certain, I don't feel regretful not in the least." He responded

"Good, what do you suppose we do we do now?"

"Well, we can deal with the body.

"That's not what I meant," Matthew cut him off "I meant what are you going to do concerning the other nations, I mean to then you are invisible and I don't exist, you could become noticed."

"Tempting but no," Canada looked at him and tilted his head " I have a much better idea," he said as he grinned menacingly "you did say I was invisible to them." Realization set in for Matthew

"That," He said "is a wonderful idea."


	2. Austria

**Hello, I forgot to this last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (I wish) **

Austria woke up to the sound of his baby grand, _that's odd_ he thought _I'm the only one here_, indeed he was the only one there Prussia was at Germany's and Hungary was at home dealing with financial issues. He got up and dressed, _ I'll just start my day early then,_ he started humming then stopped, _who could be playing the piano?_ Austria couldn't think of anyone who could play the piano as well as break into his house or even had a reason to. Austria walked downstairs and over to his lesser music room where his baby grand was located. Austria opened the door and paused, Canada was seated at the piano playing the music that had woke him up, it stopped and Canada rose from the piano bench.

"Hello Austria, I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble," Canada said

"No, it's okay but how, may I ask, did you learn to play the piano?" he asked

"I used to take lessons from you remember? I've also been practicing on my own." Canada replied

"Yes you did, but how did you get into my house and why are you here?" Austria asked

"I can answer," a voice said off to Austria's left, Austria turned and saw another Canada but this one looked different he was dressed differently, more menacingly, but his face looked different as well, his eyes were a dark blue instead of violet and his hair was a darker shade of blonde and was pulled back into a pony tail

"H-How are there two of you?" Austria asked glancing between the two Canadas the other Canada took a few steps towards Austria

"I would like to ask you how you are remaining so calm, most people would freak out at the sound of a piano being played in their house and if they weren't freaked out by that then when they saw two versions of one person that would have been the final straw," he paused "but then again most people aren't a personified nation that has to deal with a yaoi-loving pan-wielding ex-wife and the most obnoxious nation living, the personification not the nation mind you, almost daily, so I ask you how do you stay calm?"

Austria looked taken aback, in fact he was taken aback, how would a stranger know that much about him?

"H-How do you know that?" He asked the second Canada with a hint of fear

"I know many things." Came the response

"You're evading my question, did Canada tell you?" Austria asked

"I didn't tell him anything," Canada protested "he knew before we net."

"Fine, but I want to know who you are and why either of you are here." Austria said to the Canadas. Turning to face the Canada that he hadn't met

"There is one thing you got wrong in your little thought,"

"Enlighten me,"

"Prussia's not the most annoying personification of a nation dead or alive, he is a close second, the first is America." Austria told him smugly

"It almost sounds as if you're defending him," Matthew chuckled "You are a bit too smug though, because you're the one whose wrong, to reiterate I said that the most obnoxious personification living, it means your Prussia is still alive but America isn't. I'll let that sink in and as for the issue concerning who I am, just call me Matthew."

Austria was confused, how could that be? America couldn't be dead he was a fierce and tough nation who couldn't be brought down by words or physical objects

"Is America," he faltered "Is America really dead?" he asked Canada, Matthew answered instead

"Of course he is, he's to annoying to be kept alive and he would've interfered with our planes."

Austria looked at him with a hint of anger

"So are you in charge then? I had asked Canada not you, and what plans are you talking about?"

"Neither of us is in charge." Canada piped up; Matthew just ignored Austria's Questions, turning to face Canada

"Can we just get on with it, we can't chat all morning," Matthew said to Canada "and since we've agreed I don't exist I can't do anything and we need to get going sooner rather than later."

"You don't exist? But you're in the room and you're holding a conversation with me." Austria responded to what Matthew had said to Canada, Matthew smiled and turned around to face Austria again

"I meant the other nations don't know about me," he said "and don't try to threaten me because you won't even live to see the sun rise." Matthew smiled again but this time it was more predatory. He advanced towards Austria and as Austria backed up he tripped and fell onto his back, Matthew started walking away and as Austria was about to get up he noticed Canada getting up from where he had been sitting in the piano and as he started walking towards Austria he pulled a handgun from his pocket

"W-What?" Austria asked under his breath. Canada calmly walked over to him and pointed the at Austria's head

"Au Revior Austria or as you would say it Abschied." Canada said and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its mark, the center of the Austrian's forehead, effectively killing him, his face in eternal shock of what he last witnessed.

"Let's go," Matthew said "we have to get out of here before someone comes."

"Okay," Canada said walking out "leave the body."

Matthew just nodded and followed Canada out.

**A/N: This is my first real fic so please review, I can take criticism**

**Chapter 3 will be rated M. And I am not going in alphabetical order it was a coincidence (The next chapter is Prussia)  
**


End file.
